


it all turns to ash in the end

by donnashana



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnashana/pseuds/donnashana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He says "I need you" and not "I’m sorry" and Donna will never know what to make of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it all turns to ash in the end

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Suits, unfortunately. Otherwise Harvey would be my husband.

He says _I need you_ and not _I’m sorry_ and Donna will never know what to make of that.  
  
But sometimes, when Harvey looks at her -  
  
\--  
  
A million girls have broken Harvey’s heart, or maybe he’s broken a million girls’ hearts. It doesn’t matter because in the end everyone’s heart gets broken anyway.  
  
( _Her_ heart was broken to begin with.)  
  
Harvey dates blondes, brunettes. Not redheads.  
  
\--  
  
So he needs her but he doesn’t love her. It makes her feel hollow, as if her insides have been carved out with a spoon.  
  
She wants to grab him by the lapels of his ten thousand dollar Tom Ford suit and make him tell her the truth. She wants him to be there for her like she always is for him. She wants him to look into her eyes and say _I need you_ , raw and desperate, and mean it.  
  
What stings the most, though, is that he didn’t leave when she left. Not once has he said _If you go, I go_.  
  
It’s a good thing she’s an excellent actress.  
  
\--  
  
In Italian, Donna means _lady_ and Harvey means _fighter_. Sometimes she thinks it is the perfect analogy for their relationship.  
  
\--


End file.
